


Aiichirou In Underland

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Horror, Halloween, Horror, Humor, M/M, Monsters, Spooky, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cursed forest. A mystical village. A boy too far from home. When Aiichirou Nitori finds himself in a land where all manner of monster roam the streets,it will take all of his wits to survive. Although...they do seem pretty friendly...one handsome red-headed vampire in particular. Maybe this place isn't so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiichirou In Underland

The fallen leaves of Autumn crunched under his feet as the young boy ran through the dark woods. The cold air whipped through his silver hair and traced the lines of his round,pale face,chilling the already cold beads of sweat on his forehead even more. White clouds billowed from his mouth with each pant of breath from his burning lungs. After deciding against stopping to rest one too many times,the world decided for him. The boy's foot caught on a protruding tree root,sending him down face first into the damp soil. What little energy the boy had left was directed from running too crying.

'Stupid Nitori' he thought,as his stomach twisted itself into knots. One angry stare from his mother,and a heated,yet one-sided, conversation with his father was enough to make him run away. Run away from a warm,cozy,silk sheeted bed. A large,beautiful manor. A treasure trove of riches in his family's name. Why couldn't he just put up with his parent's cruelty for a little longer? And to run into the forest of all places. The exact acre of forest that was said to be cursed. The forest that all who wandered into it were never seen again. Now he had to witness this tale firsthand. He retraced his steps for hours and he still couldn't get back home. He curled into a ball,trying to keep his body heat from being drained. Through his tears,he look at the horizon. The tall,bare,crooked trees surrounded him all over. They looked like bars on a cage of despair,locking him away for his defiance. The bright light in the distance was like...

Wait..a light! The boy sprang too his feet and ran towards the glimmer of hope in front of him. Anyone who could see him wouldn't have believed he had ran himself ragged for hours before. His small,aching feet stomped to a halt at what he reached.

It was an iron gate,attached to a brick fence,which held a large,dimly lit village. It hadn't looked like any village he's been,although that was because he had never left his manor before. His dress shoes clicked cautiously along the cobblestone street,carrying him into the mysterious city.

Even though it was so late at night,the streets were bustling. People filled the streets,walking and talking,shopping for various booths,drinking and being merry. He approached one of the villagers for assistance,and soon realized why.

"Excuse me sir?" he asked,tapping on a gentleman's shoulder. The older man turned around to face him.The man loomed over him. His jaw hung open,showing his crooked teeth. What little flesh he had on his head hung rotting off skull.

He leaned down and said with his croaking voice... "Why yes can I help you young man? with a cheerful tone. "Are you lost? I've never seen you around here before!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!" The boy screeched at the top of his lungs. He ran as fast as could once more. 'No way' he thought. He couldn't have possibly have been...dead? Yet alive? It must have been a costume but...it looked too real. He looked around even closer at the villagers. Werewolves stood arm in arm,howling at the sky. The same sky where witches flew overheard on brooms,cackling madly under their hooked noses. Groups of walking skeletons tossing their skulls like a ball. Monsters....monsters everywhere...they were real and he was right in their home.

He ran into a dark,empty alley. His heart was jumping out of his chest. What sort of place was this? Before he could gather his thoughts he heard a sultry voice overheard.

"You look lost little one.."

"W-who's there?"

A large form swooped down from above,and landed gracefully in front of him. The moonlight illuminated it. At first glance,the boy saw a normal looking person. But his devious smile showed a row of white,sharp teeth. A vampire,the boy presumed.

The vampire slowly crept his way towards him,like a snake to a rabbit. His eyes glowed a ruby red,just like his hair. Just like the blood he wanted to drain from him. The boy found himself backed against the wall. He could feel his end nearing. The vampire reached out from under his raven black cloak to cup his face. The boy squeezed his eyes shut,bracing for the end. The monster's ice cold breath tickled his neck. And then,after a long agonizing minute...

He felt the vampire's embrace leave him. He looked at the creature in front of him,confused. The young man was rubbing the back of neck in an awkward manner. And if he didn't know better,he could have sworn he was blushing just a little bit. 

"Like I said..are you lost?" he asked nervously.

"Y-you're not going to...hurt me?" the boy asked.

"Of..of course not! Hehe!" the vampire laughed a little too unconvincingly. "I'm Rin Matsuoka!" he asked,suddenly springing his hand towards out.

The boy delicately took his hand. "Aichiirou Nitori.."

"You're freezing cold...here." Rin said,draping his cloak over Nitori.

"You're one to talk!" Nitori said with a laugh.

"I'm not human,what's your excuse?" Rin retorted. He lifted the boy into his arms,like a bride. Nitori blushed at the thought,but snuggled into his broad chest regardless.

"Let's get you inside. You'll catch your death out here." Rin said with a wink.

Nitori laughed,and let this vampire whisk him away. If everyone here was this nice,perhaps that's why no one returns.

**Author's Note:**

> i went too damn hard with this one...


End file.
